


No Trace From a Heart

by strawberrytaxidermy



Category: Skullgirls (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Confrontation, F/F, Implied Unrequited Love, One-Sided Attraction, Other, Past Relationship(s), Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:42:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26813098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrytaxidermy/pseuds/strawberrytaxidermy
Summary: You must’ve looked like a complete fool even trying to get her to remember.
Relationships: Filia & Samson (Skullgirls), Filia/Painwheel | Carol
Kudos: 8





	No Trace From a Heart

**Author's Note:**

> WHY DID FILIA REMEMBER CAROL???? NO!!!!! i need more angst content game jesus
> 
> yea anyways what if filia didnt remember carol haha jk unl

Sprawled out on the wooden deck, for just a brief period, you let yourself stay limp. Your own friend had hurt you,  _ bad.  _ Almost as much as Valentine would hurt you when she’d stick you with syringes. Filia’s new hair-do was just as sharp as needles, anyways. It also came with a sharp tongue, a quick wit, and a short temper. But considering who it reminded you of, you weren’t the least bit surprised. You never wanted a fight, or even a confrontation. Yet, here you were. In complete agony, in loss. All over again. 

“Hurry, Filia!” The Parasite quipped “Let’s get out of here before that  _ thing  _ wakes up!”

Through tired eyes, she only looked at the ground in physical response

“Samson.. who was I?” Filia sighed “Why does this poor girl know me?”

He looked back at you, you looked back at him. You don’t think he would remember either, not under all this physical wreckage Valentine had put you through “I.. er.. don’t know. It’s clearly insane- I wouldn’t worry about it.”

Though your muscles were still strained and your bones completely ached, you attempted to push yourself up. Even that hurt. 

“Damnit, she’s getting up! We need to get out of here!”

Pathetically, before the girl could make her move, you reached out to her, offering your hand. 

“Wait, F-Filia!” You cried “It’s me, Carol!”

“..Carol?” She looked behind her, back at you. Confused, in complete question. Though she appeared sympathetic, it didn’t seem rooted. Like it came from a place of nostalgia, or importance. Rather, of complete pity. Feeling sorry for a stranger, because the second-hand embarrassment was just too strong. It made you cringe as she and Samson just looked at you. 

You kept yourself there, waiting for the moment Filia's eyes would light, as she jumped into your arms, crying in joy. Finally, she saw you. After being missing for so long. For the time of grief was over, they once again had each other, walking away together into the night. Best friends reunited, never again to part.

Yet, that didn't happen, not even close. Instead, she remained still. Though clearly no malice behind it, you couldn't help but find the lack of reaction feel cold. She was completely unmoving, entirely still, leaving your offering hand untouched. Just looking at it with a nervous gaze. Like she would never even want to be  _ near you, _ let alone touch you. Which is exactly what you heard internally, heart sinking in your chest a s they just looked at you- the freak you’ve become.

Filia had no idea who you were, there was no doubt about it. She didn’t even have to say it, because her actions said it all. Neither your best friend nor her Parasite remembered you. It hurt more than anything Valentine had ever put you through, for sure. 

As you retracted your hand and quickly pulled yourself up, your eyes squeezed shut from the pain. From your aching limbs, and the potential of seeing Filia’s face again, it was all utter agony. So, you ran away from her. You must’ve looked like a complete fool even trying to get her to remember, you told yourself as you ran off as fast as your pitiful body could take you, not even looking back. 

You felt your eyes sting as you heard Filia cry out “Wait, Carol! Don’t go!” behind you. But you couldn’t bear that hurt any longer. The hurt that the person you once called your best friend now had completely forgotten who you are. 

You didn’t know your way around Little Innsmouth. Now more than usual, considering how dark it was outside, and the tide had just come in, leaving most the town near inaccessible. But it didn’t matter where you were going now, just as long as it was away from your dear old friend. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> the urge to write MORE peacock/marie is stronger than ever but i will not give in i wont


End file.
